kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaction Command
A Reaction Command is a feature introduced in Kingdom Hearts II, intended to extend the level of combat. By pressing the triangle button at certain moments in battle (or occasionally outside of battle), Sora will perform a specific action, which is indicated by the title of the command. These reactions are mostly combat maneuvers that are used to gain the upper hand on enemies, though they are also used to talk to people and open chests. Occasionally, some reaction commands must be completed in order to end the battle. Interestingly enough, almost none of the reaction commands require that you press triangle the moment it appears; if you cannot press the button at the right moment, you will suffer no penalty by rapidly pressing triangle until the command is initiated. There is only one command in the entire game that requires you to react in time. Non-Battle Reaction Commands Talk Used to talk to NPCs. Sora can talk to his party members at certain points in the game, when they are not moving together with him. One instance is at the Altar of Naught in The World That Never Was. Open Sora or Roxas uses the Keyblade and/or the Struggle weapon to open chests. Skateboard Mount or dismount a skateboard. Save Access a Save Point. In-battle Reaction Commands Nobodies/Organization XIII Reversal *Sora (or Roxas) quickly dashes behind the enemy, confusing all Dusks and Creepers in the immediate area for a short time. Can also be used against Twilight Thorn's and Xemnas' thorn attacks. In this case, Sora (or Roxas) will dash around their foe's attacks, (in an animation similar to Aerial Dodge) and brings them within attack range of Xemnas or Twilight Thorn. :Used against: Dusk, Creeper, Twilight Thorn, or Xemnas Dispel *Sora strikes the lexicon Zexion is hiding in, freeing himself from the illusionary arena. :Dispel is also available to use against Shaman, albeit only in the Pride Lands. The Command appears when a series of blue flames attack and encircle Sora, and Dispel allows Sora to use them against his enemies. :Used against: Zexion Show Stealer *Show Stealer is available during the second battle against Demyx in Hollow Bastion. The Command appears when Demyx jumps towards Sora and attempts to launch him into the air. If Show Stealer is activated, Sora stands behind Demyx and holds his Keyblade in a guitar-like fashion before hitting Demyx, therefore interrupting his attacks and forcing him away. However, if Sora is in Antiform when Demyx does this, the reaction command is activated automatically, and Antiform Sora takes a higher ammount of damage then he would if the reaction command wasnt used, and Sora was not in a form. :Used against: Demyx Rob Count *Sora evades Marluxia's slash and pulls up his scythe with the Keyblade. After gaining control, Sora throws the scythe towards Marluxia, damaging him and earning back his count down numerals. :Used against: Marluxia Air Trample *Sora jumps over Marluxia's scythe, knocks him into the air and across the arena. This attack deals heavy damage (2 to 4/10 of Marluxia's Health, depending on the Keyblade used). This attack does not increase the counter. :Used against: Marluxia Learn *Sora snatches an attack from either Xaldin or a Dragoon, leaps into the air, and stabs the Keyblade onto the enemy. The charging phase (Stealing the Attack) can be done up to nine times if the normal attack is not used. Magic can still be used freely. :Used Against: Xaldin or Dragoon Wild Dance *Sora grabs a Water Form and swings it around his head, attacking the other water forms in the area. Also used against Armored Xemnas, where it is called "Water Dance". :Used Against: Demyx's Water Forms Warp Snipe *Sora warps in front of a crossbow bolt and deflects it back at the shooter. Can be used multiple times. :Used Against: Xigbar or Sniper Fail-Safe *Sora grabs an Assassin that is about to self-destruct, and throws it towards the ground. This destroys that Assassin while dealing damage to nearby enemies and forcing other Assassins to emerge from the ground. :Used Against: Assassin Berserk *Sora grabs his opponent's claymore and floats around, picking up additional non-boss enemies. :Used Against: Saïx or Berserker Eclipse *Sora, holding a Berserker or Saïx's claymore, flips backwards and hits the enemy. The combo can be continued for two more attacks. Each attack deals half the normal attack damage. :Used Against: Saïx or Berserker Magna Storm *Sora, after three successive Eclipse attacks, swings the claymore in a tornado slash, hurling it at the enemy and dealing triple damage with each strike. :Used Against: Saïx or Berserker Overtaker *Roxas/Sora leaps at Axel, repeatedly attacking him with both Keyblades. :Used Against: Axel (in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town and Data Axel) Clear Light *Roxas/Sora throws Axel to the ground, forcing him to turn the lava-flooded floor back to normal. :Used Against: Axel (in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town and Data Axel) Burst Edge *Roxas throws both his Keyblades at Axel, forcing him out of the wall of flame. :Used against: Axel (in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town) Begin Game *Begins game in which player must time actions so that all commands are "0", or Sora is turned into a card by Gamblers or Luxord. :Used against: Gambler or Luxord Stop Dice *Begins game in which player must time actions so that all commands are "0", or Sora is turned into a dice block by Gamblers or Luxord. :Used against: Gambler or Luxord Duel Stance *Sora must select "The End" in the menu bar before time is up to slash through Samurai (or Roxas in Final Mix+). :Used against: Samurai (or Roxas in Final Mix+) Key Counter *When the Twilight Thorn tries to punch him, Roxas jumps over the Twilight Thorn's hand, and then slashes its face. :Used Against: Twilight Thorn Lunarsault *After being thrown into the air by the Twilight Thorn, Roxas slashes it in the head while coming down. :Used against: Twilight Thorn Break Raid *After tipping Roxas off the pillar, the Twilight Thorn creates a giant orb. Roxas throws the Keyblade into the orb, causing it to explode. :Used against: Twilight Thorn Facedown *Sora forcefully breaks the curse Xemnas laid on him, then rushes up the side of the tower while Xemnas jumps down from the top. (The next action command is determined by how far apart Sora and Xemnas are when the player activates it. If nothing is pressed, Xemnas will deal heavy damage to Sora.) :Used against: Xemnas Clash *Sora and Xemnas pass by each other without attacking. :Used against: Xemnas Break Through *Sora strikes Xemnas, doing minor damage. :Used against: Xemnas Finish *When in close contact with Xemnas, Sora blocks and counters Xemnas' attack, slamming him into the tower.(In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, successfully activating this Reaction Command will leave Xemnas with 1HP.) :Used against: Xemnas Slicer *When facing a rising block from the skyscrapers, Sora slices through it with three quick slashes. Skyscraper *Sora leaps past the skyscraper blocks, slashing them as he passes by while heading towards the Castle when facing Xemnas in The World That Never Was. :Used against: Xemnas in The World That Never Was Stunt Dodge *Sora makes a high leap and jumps to the other side of the cannon. A Reaction Command used to escape the attacks of the cannon. Riding Shot *Sora locks onto one of the skyscraper blocks and bats it towards the Nobody Dragon. Meteor Rain *Riku executes a 360 slash that breaks the skyscraper block, launching the debris towards the Dragoon Ship, breaking its wing shield. :Used against: Xemnas Rescue *Riku leaps up and frees Sora from Xemnas' grip. :Used against: Xemnas Defend *When Xemnas knocks Sora's Keyblade away, Riku grabs it and throws it back. :Used against: Xemnas Reflect *Sora and Riku rapidly deflect the barrage of Aerial Blades shot by Xemnas. In order to survive the attack, both the triangle button and the X button must be rapidly pressed. :Used against: Xemnas Heartless/Other Snag *Sora jumps up and grabs a Surveillance Robot from behind. :Used against: Surveillance Robot Sparkle Ray *Sora spins in a circle as the Surveillance Robot fires its laser, effectively destroying or severely injuring all surrounding enemies. :Used against: Surveillance Robot Bat Cry *Sora latches the Keyblade onto one Hook Bat's hook. Sora then spins through midair, hitting airborne enemies with the captured Hook Bat. :Used against: Hook Bat Block *Sora blocks all of Sephiroth's rapid sword slices in one go (only applies to Sephiroth's Flash combo). :Used against: Sephiroth Rapid Blow *Sora rushes in and attacks multiple times. :Used Against: Aerial Knocker Air Twister *Sora grabs an Air Pirate and swings it around. :Used against: Air Pirate Bolt Reversal *Sora reflects the bolt laser of a Bolt Tower by tapping the triangle button repeatedly. :Used against: Bolt Tower Capsule Prize *Sora cranks a prize out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 100-75% enemy HP left) :Used against: Bulky Vendor Rare Capsule *Sora cranks a normal item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 74-50% enemy HP left) :Used against: Bulky Vendor Limited Capsule *Sora cranks a rare item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 49-25% enemy HP left) :Used against: Bulky Vendor Prime Capsule *Sora cranks out a very rare item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 24-1% enemy HP left) :Used against: Bulky Vendor Root Ravager *Sora uproots a Creeper Plant, creating a shockwave that damages surrounding enemies. :Used against: Creeper Plant Heal Stomp *Sora stomps a Crescendo, healing the party. (power = Sora's magic x30) :Used against: Crescendo Full Swing *Sora hits a midair Large Body or Fat Bandit with a powerful attack. This is activated when a Large Body or Fat Bandit attempt to use Body Slam. :Used against: Large Body or Fat Bandit Clear Shot *Sora reflects ice blast back at Fortuneteller. :Used against: Fortuneteller Release *Sora automatically defeats Gargoyle Warrior or Gargoyle Knight. Also used against Thresholder to draw out the real target, Possessor, and against Shadow Stalker to drive it out of the columns and chandelier. :Used against: Gargoyle Warrior, Gargoyle Knight, Thresholder, or Shadow Stalker Guard *Blocks Large Body's toboggan attack. :Used against: Large Body Kickback *After Guard, hits Large Body 6 times. :Used against: Large Body Rodeo *Ride on Living Bone's back, causing shock waves. :Used against: Living Bone Grand Cross *After Rodeo, flip Living Bone and ram it into the ground, headfirst, smashing its head. :Used against: Living Bone Quick Blade *Dash and attack Magnum Loader quickly. :Used against: Magnum Loader Dodge Roll *Roll out of harm's way before Minute Bomb self-destructs. :Used against: Minute Bomb Bump *Knock Morning Star (Heartless) into the air. :Used against: Morning Star (Heartless) Meteor Strike *After Bump, slam Morning Star (Heartless) into the ground repeatedly until it dies. :Used against: Morning Star (Heartless) Wind Dance *Leap into the air and attack Neoshadow. :Used against: Neoshadow Speed Trap *Gather in Rapid Thrusters. :Used against: Rapid Thruster Aero Blade *After Speed Trap, spin like a propeller in the air, damaging nearby enemies. :Used against: Rapid Thruster Shift Shot *Grab and toss Silver Rock while it's in a ball of light. :Used against: Silver Rock Cyclone *Aerial diving attack against Soldier. :Used against: Soldier Tornado Ride *Ride a Tornado Step, using the Analog Stick to spin around and damage enemies. :Used against: Tornado Step Quick Detention *Sora, after deflecting a Bark Hound's icicle, grabs the Heartless by the tail and swings it continuously before throwing it and killing it instantly. :Used against: Bark Hound Rising Sun *After Sora attacks an Armored Knight, shoulder tackles the enemy up to 5 times, hitting any nearby enemies in his way. :Used against: Armored Knight (after attacking it) Firagun and Blizzagun *Sora either stabs his Keyblade into the Volcanic Lord or grabs the nose of the Blizzard Lord, and throws him into Volcanic Lord :Used Against: Blizzard Lord or Volcanic Lord Lance Tug *Sora grabs onto the lance from the Lance Soldier and flies around with the berserk lance, hitting multiple enemies. :Used against: Lance Soldier Backshuffle *Sora leaps backward repeatedly to dodge Undead Pirate A's axe slashes. :Used against: Undead Pirate A High Counter *After Backshuffle, Sora counterattacks Undead Pirate A. :Used against: Undead Pirate A Return Fire *Sora blocks crossbow bolts back at Undead Pirate C. :Used against: Undead Pirate C Twin Counter *After Barbossa attacks Jack Sparrow, help Jack get back to his senses. :Used against: Captain Barbossa Sonic Dive *After Twin Counter, attack Barbossa. :Used against: Captain Barbossa Land *Step on Barbossa's sword. :Used against: Captain Barbossa Reverse Blade *After Riding Shot, attack Captain Barbossa. :Used against: Captain Barbossa Wake Up! *Cogsworth stuns Beast with bell. :Used against: Beast Charge *When Beast's HP gets low, repeatedly tap triangle button to fill gauge. :Used against: Beast Get Up! *If Charge is successful, wakes up Beast, finishing the battle. :Used against: Beast Evade *Avoids Cerberus's "Trap" attack. :Used against: Cerberus Jump! *After Evade, leap high into the air. :Used against: Cerberus Dog Paddle *After Jump!, slams down, stunning Cerberus. :Used against: Cerberus Step Vault *Use Dark Thorn's back to leap onto chandelier. :Used against: Dark Thorn Catch *Drop chandelier onto Dark Thorn after Step Vault. :Used against: Dark Thorn Pendulum Round *After Catch, swing chandelier around, hurling Dark Thorn away. :Used against: Dark Thorn Slingshot *After Dark Thorn throws Sora towards a pillar, land sideways on pillar and jump back, countering. :Used against: Dark Thorn Kickspring *Hurl Experiment's body into other parts. :Used against: The Experiment Return *Return cursed medallions to chest during 2nd Grim Reaper battle. :Used against: Grim Reaper (2nd time) Hinder *Stop Grim Reaper from collecting medallions. :Used against: Grim Reaper Loot Launch *After Hinder, launch Grim Reaper skyward to collect medallions. :Used against: Grim Reaper Aura Shot *Shoot one of Hercules' aura orbs at Hades, knocking him out of berserk mode. :Used against: Hades Jump *Leap onto Groundshaker's back. :Used against: Groundshaker Fend *Deflect Groundshaker's giant foot from stomping Sora. :Used against: Groundshaker Vanquish *Slashes off a Hydra head, once its HP has been depleted. :Used against: Hydra Phil One-Two *Makes Phil toss an urn into the air while Sora is on Hydra's back. :Used against: Hydra Urninator *Slam urn onto Hydra's back, stunning heads. :Used against: Hydra Pegasus Run *Fly on Pegasus' back past Hydra's many heads. :Used against: Hydra Attack *After Pegasus Run, while on Pegasus, slash at Hydra heads. :Used against: Hydra Freeze *With Cluster Bar full, halt Hostile Program's movements. :Used against: Hostile Program Roll Up *Grab Jafar's genie-tail and wrap him up. :Used against: Jafar Spin Burst *After Roll Up, spin Jafar around and around, dazing him. :Used against: Jafar Capture *After depleting Lock, Shock, or Barrel's HP, knock a toy box at them to capture them. :Used against: Lock, Shock, or Barrel Flip *Flips cards to reveal other side during the battle with Luxord. :Used against: Luxord Fore! *Swing the Keyblade golfer-style to knock presents up onto Oogie Boogie's platform to shatter the glass floor. :Used against: Oogie Boogie High Climb *Climb up the wall Sark summons. :Used against: Sark Needle Dive *After High Climb, leaps from atop the wall, Keyblade-first straight into Sark's forehead, knocking him out. :Used against: Sark Zone Guard *Block Sark's disc attack. :Used against: Sark Disc Strike *After Zone Guard, send disc back at Sark. :Used against: Sark Erase *Begins beam attack on MCP. (Requires Tron) :Used against: Master Control Program Charge *Repeatedly tap triangle button to erase MCP's data, damaging it gradually. :Used against: Master Control Program About-Face *When Pete (Timeless River) runs crazy, turn him around with the Keyblade. :Used against: Pete (Timeless River) Pinball *When Pete activates his shield, swing Keyblade at him, knocking him across the room, breaking his shield. (Requires Hercules) :Used against: Pete Air Slash *When fighting Pete in the Timeless River, when the Building Site scaffolding becomes unstable, makes Sora swing Keyblade like a propeller. :Used against: Pete Inside Combo *When Prison Keeper is about to "swallow" Lock, Shock, or Barrel, leap inside to attack. :Used against: Prison Keeper Counter *When Scar pounces on Sora, hurls him away. :Used against: Scar Press *Lock swords with Shan-Yu, tap triangle button repeatedly. :Used against: Shan-Yu Takedown After Press, knock Shan-Yu away. :Used against: Shan-Yu Call *Call Pumbaa away from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, causing the hyenas to collide. :Used against: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed Break Block Xigbar's "Sniper" attack. :Used against: Xigbar